There are still unmet demands from defense and commercial markets for very low-profile array antennas capable of supporting transmit and receive operations with arbitrary polarization states and the ability to scan down to angles approaching the grazing regime with acceptable active reflection coefficients. Besides just the aforementioned major electrical requirements, such prospective arrays have to be of high radiation efficiency and low insertion loss along with their advanced structural properties. Such structural properties may include low complexity to fabricate, assemble and install while minimizing or excluding manual labor, as well as mechanical ability to withstand, for example, multi-G impacts. Also using predominantly low-cost fabrication materials and technologies suitable for mass production is preferable to achieve break-through technical and economic features.